The Kingdom Hearts and Black Butler T or D of 2012
by AriaxCiel
Summary: This is the 2012 game of Truth or Dare for Black Butler and Kingdom Hearts. It is a new fun story and will be plenty of fun through out. Hope u like it
1. Introductions

The Kingdom Hearts and Black Butler Truth or Dare game of 2012

**Hey everyone. It is me! I am now typing 2 new stories. This one and the other which does not have a name yet but I am still thinking of a name. The story is now in the process of being made. Now onward to the fun and randomness!**

Me: Hey everyone! The name I wish to be called on this show will be Aria. So let me intorduce you to my 4 co-hosts through out my show!

*Vexen, Roxas, Xena, and Yuffie walk in and they wave*

Yes there are 4 because I will be making alot of chapters for this show then I will make a second one with the same amount depending on how many questions I get! Also there will be another story I will be typing up for you to read yet I do not have a title yet and it will be a soraxriku fic! Ok everyone please introduce yourselves starting with my co-hosts!

Vexen: Hello everyone! I am Vexen! I will be the co-host for the first 4 chapters in this story and then I will be taking turns with the others!

Xena: Hi! I am Xena! I am a friend of Aria's outside of the fanfiction world! But anyways I will be here but will not answer any questions due to they are only for the characters!

Yuffie: Hi! I am the great ninja Yuffie! I will also be co-hosting most of the time!

Roxas: *stays silent*

Me: Roxas? Why are you not saying hi?

Roxas: *shrugs*

Me: *pouts sadly*

Roxas: *sees it and sighs* Hello. I am Roxas! I will be here through out the whole show as a second host!

Me: *smiles and hugs him*

Roxas: *blushes slightly*

Me: now time for everyone else to introduce themselves!

Sora: HELLO EVERYONE! I AM SORA! THE KEYBLADE MASTER! YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME!

Riku: *puts a hand over Sora's mouth* Sorry about that! Someone has given Sora sugar and I'm still trying to figure out who gave it to him!

Me: *whistles acting innocent*

Riku: *looks at me and glares*

Me: What? Don't look at me. I'm just standing here whistling a harmless tune. *smiles innocently and Roxas buys it*

Xena: Lol

Riku: *sighs* well anyways, I am Riku and at the moment I don't care what questions you give me!

Kairi: *smiles brightly* Hello! I am the lovely Kiari! Ask me anything! I will be glad to answer it.

Riku, Roxas, and I: *rolls eyes at her snobbyness*

Namine and Xion: *both smile gently and wave then both go back to harmless coloring*

Me: Awww...SO KAWAII! Also Hayner, Pence, Mansex, Lexaus, and Larxene will not be joining us for this show nor for the rest of the chapters! Onwards!

Olette: Hello! I'm Olette! I'm sorry for those who had questions for Hayner and Pence! But don't worry I will be here for any questions or dares you give me!

Xigbar: *waves* Wazzup dudes and dudettes!

Xaldin: *rolls eyes but waves anyways*

Me: *smiles* It's the thought that counts.

Zexion: I am Zexion and I probably will not be answering questions!

Me: Awwww! But Zexy, what if I have a question?

Zexion: *sighs* fine! I'll answer any questions!

Me: yay!

Axel: *stays quiet*

Me: What's wrong Axel?

Axel: *sighs* nothing.

Me: Oh dear! Axel is in the emo corner! What is the world coming to?

Axel: *growls at me* Shut up! I'm mad cause roxas isn't gay and go out with me cause your here!

Roxas: *stands infront of me* If you can't say anything nice to her then just leave Axel! Your just a friend to me so maybe your should just leave!

Axel: *sighs sadly and leaves*

Roxas: *sits in a chair sadly*

Me: *sits beside Roxas and hugs him close* Thank you Roxas, but you shouldn't have to fight with your best friend over me!

Roxas: *smiles gently and kisses my forehead* I wanted to! If he can't understand then he isn't a true friend.

Me: *smiles happily*

Xena: So Kawaii. ^ ^...*sees people glaring at her*...O.O shutting up.

Demyx: *smiles cutely at the camera* Hello ladies! I am Demyx! Your favorite sitar playing mullet head organization member! Hope I get alot of fan mail for it!

Xena: *whispers* yeah if you call a total of 3 a lot when the 2 of three letters are threat letters. *snickers*

Me: *groans in anger when the moment is ruined* Demyx I swear that ever since you've been hanging with Luxord you've become annoying!

Demyx: *pouts sadly*

Xena: Awww.

Me: Don't give me that look cause it will not work on me.

Demyx: *tears start to fall*

Luxord: Aww...love you don't have to be hard on the poor lad.

Me: *growls angrily* well it was your fault in the first place you idiot. Cause of you he doesn't act like his cute childish self anymore.

Luxord: All he wants are the ladies to like him.

Xena: _ oh really

Luxord: yes really

Me: Just being himself is good enough.

Marluxia: *a rose frame appears with sparkles as he flips his hair and winks* I am the MARVULOUS Marluxia is here. Yet, I am sorry ladies but I am Vexen's. *wraps arms around Vexen's shoulders* But if you would like some pics of us naked together we will give it to you free of charge to all of the yaoi fan girls.

Vexen: *groans and goes back to reading*

Xena: ^ ^ *snickers at the situation that Vexen is in*

Me and Roxas: *raise and eyebrow then look at each other and giggle quietly*

Vexen: *glares at us for laughing*

Me and Roxas: *burst our laughing at his glare while Marluxia grabs his butt*

Marluxia: Be careful Vexen. Pouting like that can give you wrinkles and you don't need anymore my Ice Ice Baby.

Vexen: *pinches his butt in retaliation*

Everyone: *bursts outs laughing at the nickname*

Grell: wow Bassy~ maybe I should give you a pet name *winks*

Sebastian: *groans and smacks forehead*

Xena: Isn't Bassy already a pet name? *to no one in particular*

Ciel: *sighs in irritation and watches Roxas and I thumb wrestle and glares*

Aloise: *wraps arms around Ciel* now now darling. No glaring at that woman. She is nothing for you to look at.

Claude: *sighs sadly to himself at how Aloise is treating Ciel and Roxas and I see it*

Me: *whispers to Roxas* maybe we should make some matchmaking happen while we are doing this show.

Roxas: *nods*

Both: *looks at the camera and grins and gets close to it*

Me: *whispers* ok reviewers. Help us get Claude with Aloise. Ciel has Elizabeth so Aloise needs to see how Claude feels. Help us do this and you get a cookie with Sebastian or Leon on it. *winks* ok?

Roxas: *whispers* if you not then that is ok. We will give you some pasta.

Me: *looks at Roxas* do you want me to make you pasta for dinner?

Roxas: *looks at me smiling brightly* please?

Me: *grins* ok.

Roxas: *tackle hugs me and nuzzles my cheek* thank you

Me: *giggles*

Pluto: *whimpers for attention*

Finny: *tackles pluto* aww cheer up you plu plu

Leon, Cloud, Cid, Vincent, and Auron: *all stand against one wall watching everyone*

*random fan girls scream*

Me: *jolts out of Roxas's arms and runs to the door and bars it closed* oh dear. the fangirls have arrived.

All the guys: *stare at the door in horror*

Me: *smiles* its ok. You guys should more worry about the dares you will get after I upload this first chapter.

All the guys: *groan*

Me: *looks at camera* except for Roxas. He will NOT be pared with anyone. I will allow dares that involve him kissing another guy or making out with one but nothing beyond that. He's mine. *grabs Roxas and wraps arms around him* so no one will get him.

Roxas: *blushes brightly and wraps arms around me*

Me: *smiles brightly* ok now it is time for your reviews and you make ask 1 dare and 1 truth, 2 truths, or 2 dares, but that is all. After the second chapter then you may do an extra turth or dare, but until then I am Aria...

Roxas: I am Roxas...

Vexen: I'm Vexen...

Yuffie: I'm Yuffie...

Xena: and I am the likable and random Xena...

All 5:...AND WE WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 2


	2. Truth or Dare's Begin

**Hey guys, I'm back. This is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Chapter 2 of ****The Kingdom Hearts and Black Butler Truth or Dare game of 2012. **** Onward to the next story.**

Me: Hi everyone. We are back and today it will just be Roxas and I.

Roxas: *grins and waves* Hi. I'm Roxas. The author and I are your host and co-host of the day.

Me: Yay! Alright, to everyone who reviewed so far, I wanna thank you. I haven't gotten this many reviews on my other 2 stories but I am just happy I am not getting flames on it. So on to the questions. Everyone ready?

Everyone: *nods or tries to hide*

Me: Alright. Well the first review was by me. Lolz. I got bored that day so let's get that one out of the way. First dare is to Roxas.

Roxas: You are giving me a dare?!

Me: Yep. My dare for you was to act like Zexion the whole day and not complain about it.

Roxas: *sighs* ok. *walks out and starts to dress like Zexion and goes to borrow his lexicon*

Me: My second dare is for Sebastian.

Sebastian: *grins* I will do whatever dare you throw at me.

Me: *grins darkly* I dare you Sebastian, to tell Grell-san how you really feel for him.

Sebastian: *eyebrow twitches and sighs* Alright.

Grell: OOOO! How do you feel for me Bassy?! 3

Sebastian: *looks at Grell and walks over to him* I, Sebastian, am in love with you Grell.

Grell: *squeals girlishly then glomps Sebastian*

Roxas: *sighs* I'm back.

Me: *smiles and hugs Roxas* you look so cute like this.

Roxas: *hides a grin*

Me: Alright onto the next one while Sebastian tries to get Grell to stop clinging onto him. One winged angel has 1 truth and 1 dare for Kairi.

Kairi: *grins and looks at the camera* I am all ears.

Me: *reads the truths and laughs* alright. One winged angel wants to know if you would rather have your skirt blown up with nothing under it or wear a tube top and have it pulled down. And that whatever you answer must happen to everyone here in the studio and on camera.

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Kairi: *blushes* what?! Oh fine. I would rather have my skirt blown up with nothing under it.

Me: *grins and holds out hand* give me your underwear then and go stand over the vent. Riku will you do the honors of going and turning the air on?

Riku: *nods and goes to the thermostat*

Kairi: *blushes and pulls off underwear and hands it to me then goes to the vent and stands over it while blushing in embarrassment*

Me: ok Riku. Start her up.

Riku: *nods and starts it*

*air starts blowing and Kairi's skirt goes up and everyone instantly covers their eyes*

Kairi: *blushes in even more embarrassment and takes underwear from me putting them back on and sits in a corner*

Me: *grins* poor Kairi. Alright there is 1 dare and 1 truth from Jolie T. Brobio. The dare is for both Axel and Grell.

Axel and Grell: *both sit listening*

Me: Jolie says "I dare Grell to give Axel his uber chainsaw, and Axel to give Grell you chakrams. Then try to beat up the person you hate most with you new weapons." Jolie says you're both of her favorite red heads and for Grell not to burn the place down.

Axel and Grell: *look at each other shocked and shakily switch weapons then they remember the last bit and grin*

Grell:*looks at the chakrams confusingly* So how do these things work? Do you just throw them and they'll come back like a boomerang?*throws one of them* AHH!*ducks just in time and lets the chakram impale the wall behind him*So it is like a boomerang.

Axel: *looks at me* oh author, take a guess on who I hate.

Me: *grins* I would like to see you try due to Roxas has his own weapons. Both the lexicon and his keyblade.

Roxas: *stands in front of me protectively*

Axel: *frowns sadly and hands Sebastian the chainsaw and goes to a corner and sits*

Grell: *looks at Ciel* Oh brat face.

Ciel: *sighs and goes over to me and gets behind me*

Me and Roxas: *start laughing when Grell gets sad and hands Axel's his chakrams back*

Grell: *goes over to Sebastian and gets his chainsaw and smiles happily at it*

Me: Alright and there is a truth for Grell.

Grell: It better be good.

Me: It's harmless. Jolie says "Tell me, Grell, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE/ARE GAY! WHY?!"

Grell: *grins* well Jolie darling, I was bi before I met Bassy cause as you know I had a thing for Madam Red before she turned all mushy on me. Now I have Bassy and I would gladly be his uke anyday. 3 Sorry. But maybe I can give you my signature smile. *looks at camera and gives signature smile*

Me: *rolls eyes and looks at the next ones* Ok there is a dare and a truth from NatAngel Dark Wings. The dare says "Sebastian should kiss Grell for a whole 2 minutes."

Grell:*slightly blushes with a big toothy grin* What kind of kiss?

Sebastian: *shrugs and pulls Grell close and kisses him on the mouth for 2 whole minutes*

Everyone: *cheers for them along with some fan girls in the group*

Grell: *smiles happily and gives another signature smile to the camera* that is for Nat.

Me: The truth is for Ciel.

Ciel: *looks at me* I'm all ears.

Me: Nat says "If you like dressing up like a girl?"

Ciel: *eye twitches* I absolutely don't. It's only for cover up only. Everyone keeps taking the scene wrong every time it is shown on YouTube when I am getting the corset on.

Me: *giggles* I sure did.

Roxas: *raises eyebrow*

Me: *grins darkly* I have also had images of Roxas in a dress.

Roxas: *gasps*

Everyone: *laughs their butts off*

Me: *smiles sweetly* I love you Roxas.

Roxas: *sighs* Love you too.

Everyone: Awww.

Me: Alright I have 2 dares from Leah Potts5. The dares are both for Sebastian and Grell.

Sebastian: Anything for Leah. *winks at camera*

Me: *rolls eyes* the first dare is for you to kiss Grell with tongue. The second dare is to go on a date with Grell for one day.

Sebastian: *sighs* fan girls.

Me: Hey I liked it. The dares are legit. Also your one of the many cutest anime couples. Along with Sora and Riku.

Sora and Riku: *blush*

Me: *looks at camera* hey peoples! Give dares for other characters. Sebastian and Grell are getting too many.

Sebastian: *pulls Grell close and kisses him deeply and slips tongue into Grell's mouth and explores*

Grell: *is close to have a major heart attack from the surprise but kisses back fighting for dominance*

Me: Grell, you will never win it.

Sebastian:*dominates without breaking a sweat*

Me: Told you.

Sebastian: *pulls away and leads Grell outside* We are going to go on a dinner date with movie. Goodbye everyone.

Everyone: *Wave's goodbye and some girls faint from all the yaoiness*

Me: Yep that was definitely a dream come true for not only Grell but all the fan girls too. Alright and lastly a dare from 1mNobody. It's a dare for Ciel.

Ciel: Just hopefully it's a good one.

Me: It's a cute one actually. 1mNobody dares you to kiss Xion. Saying that you two make the cutest crossover couple. Saying who cares about Elizabeth. Lolz

Ciel: *grins and looks at Xion who blushes and walks over and leans in kissing her gently*

Xion: *blushes big time*

Namine: *glares at Ciel*

Me and Roxas: *laugh*

Me: It's so kawaii. Anyways hope that everyone had fun today and we will see you next time. I'm Aria.

Roxas: *grins* and I'm Roxas.

Both: See ya in Chapter 3.


End file.
